User blog:Peddielover14/Peddie fanfiction episode 1
So they other day i was reading some fanfictions, and i read one that was very sad and depressing. So to take my mind off of it, i decided to write a fanfic with a happy ending. (emphisis on happy) so here it is... Patricia's point of view: I could feel the warmth from his body as he sat with his arm around me. I couldn't help but smile, i was so happy to have him back. It had been about two weeks since we had gotten back together, and things were pretty cool between us. I looked over at Fabian, who was sitting unusually close to Mara. "It's time we head out." he said standing up. I looked down at my bright pink watch. The time was 6:45 pm, almost time for the carnival to start. I stood up and put on my coat. Eddie took my hand, and we all the Anubis students headed outside. Eddie's point of view: The carnival was set up on school grounds. There were rides, food, and games everywhere you looked. I glanced over at my girlfriend as we walked through the entrance, she looked beautiful as usual. I couldn't help but smile, right now my life was perfect. "What should we do first?" she asked looking over at me. "Whatever you want to do." i said smiling at her. She didn't say anything, but i could tell what booth she was looking at. It was a booth where you had to throw a ball into a hole about 15 feet away. It looked pretty easy to me, after all I am a football player. "Come on." I said to Patricia as i led her over to the booth. I handed the person who was running the booth a ticket, and picked up my first ball. I looked over at Patricia, her gaze led straight to the stuffed pandas that hung over the booth. I drew back my arm, and threw the ball. It was a straight shot right through the hole. Patricia's point of view: I cluthched the stuffed panda tightly. Eddie's hand was interlocked with mine as we walked away from the booth. "Do you want to ride the ferris wheel?" he asked. "Sure." I said as we veered of into the direction of the giant wheel. We sat down in one of the compartments, and the ferris wheel started up. I looked down, this thing went higher up than i thought. "Are you scared Yacker?" Eddie said, obviously feeling me tensing up. "No." I said quickly. There was no way i was going to admit to him that I was scared of heights. "Uh huh, sure." Eddie said as he slid closer to me. I felt him put his arm around me, i began to relax a little, it made me feel more... safe. ''The ferris wheel reached the top. Eddie and I looked at eachother, then we leaned in and kissed. Eddie's point of view: "What flavor of ice cream do you want?" I asked Patricia as we reached the front of the line. "Vanilla." she replied. "One vanilla and one chocolate cone." I ordered for us. He handed us our cones. "Here you go." I said handing her the vanilla cone. she smiled. "just hold a sec, i gotta use the little girls room." "okay." I replied. she began to walk away, "Don't you even think about eating my cone." she added. I smiled. "Typical Yacker." I said as I watched her walk away. Patricia's point of view: I swayed back and forth as I waited in line. I couldn't believe there was such a long line to use a ''port-a-potty. "Did he respond to your messages?" The girl standing in front of me said to her friend. "Yes, he did." The blond haired girl said. "We're meeting up tommorow." "You better hope his girlfriend, Patricia doesn't find out, she would not be happy." Tears began to stream down my face. He's cheating on me! ''I couldn't believe my ears. ''That lying weasel! '' I ran back over to him. "Yacker, what's wrong?" He asked. "It's you!" I yelled. "I can't believe you're cheating on me!" I continued. "Yacker, what are you talking about?" He asked. "Don't play dumb!" I yelled, realizing that I was making a scene. "I HATE YOU!" i sobbed as I began to run back to the house. "Yacker wait!" Eddie called after me. I didn't listen, I just kept running. -------------------------------------------------------'''TO BE CONTINUED'--------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Don't worry, this story does have a happy ending. ;) Category:Blog posts